DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Support is requested for the 1998 Workshop on Pathogenesis by Animal Retroviruses, to be held in Newport Beach, CA. This is the tenth in an annual series of meetings that focus on experimental pathogenesis by animal retroviruses. These viruses provide important insights into cancer, HIV/AIDS, and viral neuropathies. This workshop has become the main forum for experimental retroviral pathogenesis researchers in the US and abroad. Topics to be considered in the 1998 Workshop include: identification and characterization of novel proto-oncogenes activated by non-acute retroviruses; transcriptional determinants in retroviral oncogenesis and tissue specificity, oncogene-containing retroviruses, premalignant states and establishment of in vivo infection, HTLV/BLV, retroviruses that induce immunodeficiency, neuropathis retroviruses, and spumaretroviruses/EIAV/novel viruses.